1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front body structure of a motor vehicle such as a motorcar and more particularly to a front structure of a cab-over type motorcar in which front seats are disposed above an engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional cab-over type motorcar, a front pillar in the form of a single rod extends at each front side of a body generally downwardly from a roof end and is connected at its lower end to a rigid member constituting a lower part of the body. An example of such a structure is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model No. 159880/82.
If the conventional structure as described above is employed for a cab-over type motorcar having a forwardly elongated nose, it follows that the front pillar in the form of a single rod is also elongated forwardly. However, a problem arises in that the mechanical strength of the fore part of the car body is reduced.